You Reposted in the Wrong Mayurihood
Fresh off the release of Swaggy Y.H.'s latest hit, Baby Got Bach, Seireitei Row Records has now published the internet's next surefire hit by Funkmaster Mayu-Mayu, collaborating with new up-and-comer Koma Doggy-Dog. Lyrics 1 - Koma Doggy-Dog Two to the one from the one to the three I like good pussy and I like good trees Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe And I get more ass than a toilet seat Three to the one from the one to the three I met a bad bitch last night in the D Let me tell you how I made her leave with me Conversation and Hennessy I've been to the motherfucking mountain top Heard motherfuckers talk, seen 'em drop If I ain't got a weapon I'ma pick up a rock And when I bust yo ass I'm gonna continue to rock Get your ass off the wall with your two left feet It's real easy just follow the beat Don't let that fine girl pass you by Look real close cause strobe lights lie 2 - Koma Doggy Dog We 'bout to have a party (turn the music up) Let's get it started (Go 'head shake your butt) I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut Wanna get it popping baby step right up Some girls they act retarded Some girls are 'bout it 'bout it I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck I say every day she be giving it up - Koma Doggy-Dog Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Oh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Come on girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me 3 - Funkmaster Mayu-Mayu I'm a menace, a dentist, an oral hygienist Open your mouth for about four or five minutes Take a little bit of this fluoride rinse Swish but don't spit it, swallow when I finish Yeah me and Koma d-o double g Looking for a couple bitches with some double d's Pop a little champagne and a couple E's Slip it in her bubbly, we finna finna have a party 4 - Koma Doggy-Dog Have a party (turn the music up) Let's get it started (Go 'head shake your butt) I'm looking for a girl I can fuck in my hummer truck Apple Bottom jeans and a big Ol' butt Some girls they act retarded Some girls are 'bout it 'bout it I want a bitch that sit at the crib with no panties on Knows that she can but she won't say no Now look at this lady all in front of me, sexy as can be Tonight I want a slut, would you be mine? Heard you was freaky from a friend of mine - Funkmaster Mayu-Mayu Now I hope you don't get mad at me But I told Koma you was a freak He said he wants a slut, hope you don't mind I told him how you like it from behind - Koma Doggy-Dog Shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me Oh girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me C'mon girl, shake that ass for me, shake that ass for me We 'bout to have a party (turn the music up) Let's get it started (go ahead shake your butt) I'm looking for a girl with a body and a sexy strut Wanna get it poppin' baby step right up Some girls they act retarded Some girls are 'bout it 'bout it I'm looking for a girl that will do whatever the fuck I say every day she be giving it up - Funkmaster Mayu-Mayu There she goes, shaking that ass on the floor Bumpin and grinding that pole The way she's grinding that pole I think I'm losing control